KISSING A MiSa grade school romance
by CutePoison
Summary: Ch. 4 is up, story is now Complete. A grade school aged Mike asks Sara to the 6th grade dance. Fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Prison break, no copyright infringement is intended)

Sara and Michael… Sitting in a tree K .I .S .S I .N. G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sara pushing a baby carriage"!

This chant was followed by peals of laughter from my moronic friends. How could they do this to me? I am so embarrassed. I know my cheeks must be blazing at least three different shades of crimson. And all because he smiled at me in the hall! Of course I do like him and they know this, but still, I think I will die if he heard them and turns around to look at me.

Oh, God he is going to turn around! Oh, God he's…I feel a giggle of my own well up in my throat and choke it down, as his smile melts my heart like a marshmallow over a campfire. His dreamy eyes look into mine and…my giggling friends bump into me sending my books flying.

As I stoop to pick them up I feel my cheeks grow hotter…Is this how my Aunt Judy feels when she has one of her hot flashes? I can't help but wonder this and feel a certain understanding form somewhere in the back of my mind, but somehow I doubt humiliation accompanies a hot flash and lets not forget giggles from your best friends. Those most certainly do not.

"Sara?"

I hear my name fall from his lips and my heart starts pounding a beat to accompany the butterflies dancing a jig inside my stomach. I look up at him and I am totally unaware of my friends dropping back, their giggles hidden behind their hands.

I only become aware that I am alone with him after he helps me straighten my books and we are standing upright, with his hand resting gently on my arm. I feel all goose pimply all of a sudden and I know I must be blushing, but oh, my God he is smiling at me again!

"Sara, I was um, I was kinda wondering if, um, you would…um…go to the…um, dance with me?" He stutters cutely.

I can't believe Michael Scofield is acting nervous about asking me to the dance. Asking me to the dance! Oh, God he just asked me to the 6th grade dance! I hold my squeal in check, saving it for when I can share this wonderful news with my four girlfriends who will be almost as elated by my news as I am to tell it. I say almost, 'cause it will be me on Michael's arm at the dance, not them. That is if I can pull my tongue from the roof of my mouth and say yes.

Finally when I think I can manage some intelligible words my lips part and I say, "Yes, Michael I would love to go to the dance with you."

I watch as his smile grows bigger and his fingers squeeze my arm gently before letting go.

"Great, Sara, I'll um, my mom will pick you up at 6:00 if that's okay?"

I feel my head moving up and down in a moronic nod and the smile I am wearing could be considered scary I think, but he doesn't seem to notice as he returns it.

"Well, I'll, um, I'll see you tomorrow," he says as he turns to go.

"Um…I'll…yep I'll see you tomorrow!" I say loudly…too loudly maybe, because my friends hear me and a peal of giggles follows.

I watch Michael walk away and when he is far enough not to overhear I make my way over to my girlfriends and tell them my news.

As soon as the words are out of my mouth the 5 of us are squealing and jumping up and down. We hang around, the excitement in our voices carrying, but when we start getting dirty looks from the school principle we know it is time to start the short walk home.

I take off one way with my friend Stacy, and the 3 other girls head in the opposite direction.

As Stacy and I walk away we hear them take up the chant again.

"Sara and Michael… Sitting in a tree K .I .S .S I .N. G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sara pushing a baby carriage"!

Stacy and I look at each other and our giggles drift along with the leaves we are happily kicking up with our feet as we make our way up our street.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Chapter Notes:

(I think I have about one more chapter of this...)

My reflection mirrors my nervousness as I look at myself, my flat chest staring back at me taunting me with its uncanny resemblance to a pancake. I screw up my eyes in defiance and stick out my tongue at the redhead in front of me and then cast my disheartened gaze to the wads of tissue lying on the floor. I had just plucked those voluptuous wads out of the top of my deep purple dress.

What in God's name had I been thinking? Michael sees me every day at school. Of course he would notice if I went from a pancake to double chocolate chip muffins in twenty four hours! I push my chest out and wish silently for a visit from the DD fairy or at least the C cup fairy, but unless she/he were to come flying through my window right about now, me and my training bra will walk down those stairs and greet the hottest guy in the sixth grade minus the 3-D experience.

I sigh and run a brush through my hair one last time, just as the doorbell rings. He's here! Or his mom is here…or they're both here. Whatever! I stick my brush down on the vanity and cast one last look at my reflection and then practically run out the door. I of course make myself slow up when I reach the stairs, 'cause if I were to fall down them, not only would I probably end up in traction, but I would most likely be so embarrassed I would die right there on the spot. Do they even put dead people in traction? I think not.

I take the stairs carefully and as I get about half way down I spot the top of Michael's head. I stare at his short dark hair and then he is looking up at me with that smile, only I think maybe it is brighter as his eyes take in my dress and semi-high heels. He is standing next to my dad and I am sure they were talking before my grand entrance, but now both are just standing there looking at me.

My father is beaming and when he holds out his hand for me I take it. I feel like a princess almost. But I am of course too old to go in for all that princess crap. Still it makes me feel special.

My father spins me around and then gives my hand to Michael, who smiles and says how nice I look before he blushes a deep crimson.

I say thank you and then we both turn to look at my dad with our matching cheeks.

I hear my mouth answering all of the 'yes, Dad's, no Dad's and of course Dad's', but I am on cloud 9 or 10 or 100, because Michael Scofield is holding my hand!

And then our goodbyes said, we are out the door and I am sure that scary smile has taken up residence on my face for the night. Luckily Michael still seems to like said smile, 'cause when he turns to me he doesn't run screaming for his mommy who is smiling at us from her spot behind the wheel of their dark blue SUV.

He holds the door for me when we reach the SUV and I climb in as ladylike as I can manage and turn my smile on his mother. She is beaming too.

"Sara you look so lovely," she says and my smile grows to enormous proportions, and inflates my flat ego a little.

Now if she could just say something that would inflate my chest, that would be doing something, I think.

We make small talk on the way to the school, Michael's mother doing most of the talking while we both sit sneaking looks at each other. I have no clue what the woman even said after her son reached to hold my hand again. I mean maybe she was talking about baking babies or smashing gerbils?

But when Michael's mother pulls up in front of the school, I make myself listen to her again and say thank you for the ride. We then say a quick goodbye and hop out, our feet moving us along with the rest of the excited kids on their way to the gym doors.


	3. Chapter 3

As we make our way into the gym I feel Michael's hand squeeze mine and my smile grows at least 3 times bigger. We walk passed the chaperons and then my eyes fall on the leaves and pumpkins. There are also orange streamers and balloons hanging overhead.

The dance's theme is fall and I think that this is fitting since it is fall and I have fallen hard for Michael. God, how corny I am! But he looks so good in his jacket and light blue shirt, which brings out the blue in his eyes. I feel a swoon coming on, but remain upright, 'cause swooning is embarrassing.

Michael leads me towards the side of the room where our friends are standing drinking punch. Talk interspersed with laughter rings out as we join them and I feel my cheeks flush with color.

I am Michael's date, and he is mine. This is what keeps repeating in my head as my friends all look at me with what I perceive as envy. Every one of them would have loved Michael to have asked them to this dance, I know this. But I also know that they are happy for me.

My friend Stacy grabs my hand almost instantly and we five girls head off to the bathroom proving to a new generation of men that we girls really do all go to the bathroom together.

When safely ensconced behind the sacred walls of the girls room we 5 turn to each other and our squeals, which we had hoped these four walls would contain are so shrill we are most likely responsible for the instant death of at least 5 neighboring dogs.

"Oh, my God, Sara, Michael looks so awesome! You are sooooo lucky!"

I feel like my face might rip if I smile any bigger, but my already 1000 watt smile gets even brighter at Stacy's words.

"I know!" I hear myself saying.

And then Jenny voices what I have been thinking since the day Michael asked me to this shin dig.

"Do you think he will kiss you, Sara?"

I feel the color rush to my cheeks as I think how to answer her. Do I try to act cool and say, well if he doesn't, I know I'll kiss him? Which of course is a bunch of bull, and my friends will guess this, I am sure so I say, "I hope so!"

We are all so excited and the dance has just begun. We have roughly 2 hours to dance close with our dates. Well kind of close, that's what the chaperone's are here for.

One year 2 students were ushered out for misbehavior on the dance floor, or so I have heard. I know I would just die if Michael and I were asked to leave for any reason.

We finish up and as we 5 make our way back to our dates we stop and form a huddle one last time, putting our heads together. We all giggle and whisper our plan to drag our dates out on the floor for the first dance, and then break apart and move to the boys' sides.

Stacy who is the bravest at all horror movies, grabs her date Chad's hand first and they take off, with him only protesting slightly. And then the others follow suit until it is just me and Michael standing alone with me trying to get up the nerve to do as I had planned.

Just as I think maybe I have psyched myself up enough to do just that, he reaches for my hand and says, "We should dance too, Sara, don't you think?"

I nod my smiling face and we head out to the dance floor. And then we are standing in front of each other with the music surrounding us; not to mention at least 80 other kids. The song is a fast one and just as I start to move it comes to an end leaving us non-dancing in the middle of the dance floor before we technically even got started.

I look at him shyly and he smiles. I am mentally crossing all of my fingers and toes that the next song will be a slow number and then; there is a God! One of my favorite, 'if I had a boyfriend we would dance to this song', songs starts playing.

Michael moves closer to me, and I feel really breathless all of a sudden. I have to tell myself to just breathe. I mean he looks strong and all, but could he hold me up if I were to collapse from lack of oxygen? Maybe, but I better not chance it.

As his arms come up and his hands fall at my waist I feel like I am in heaven. I move a little closer to him and his face is so close!

Oh, my God he could kiss me right here and now! What if he does? I feel my cheeks turn even more colorful, but then he moves closer and my head is near his, but my chin is just above his shoulder. One of the things I like best about Michael is that he is taller than I am. This is important since I am taller than most of the other 6th grade boys.

Michael spins us around and I feel so happy, I wish the dance could go on forever. I know of course that it can't. But maybe if I beg really hard my parents will let me go to the movies or something with Michael.

That is if he even asks me to the movies.  
I shouldn't get my hopes up too much, I know this, but I feel a future daydream taking root all the same.

When the song ends we head to the punch bowl and I watch as Michael ladles up some punch, first a cup for me, and then some for him. As we stand and sip the overly sweet stuff we make some small talk.

When we can see the bottoms of our cups, Michael asks me if I would like to dance again and I say "yes, I would love to, Michael," and we head for the dance floor, with him walking and me floating on the cloud that has enveloped me on this awesome night.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry for the delay in finishing this.)

I can't believe this night is almost over. Michael and I danced so much I can barely feel my feet, but I think I could have lasted another hour or two on sheer joy alone, the joy of having Michael as my date.

As we stand outside the gym waiting for his mother to pick us up I can't help but wonder if he will ask me to be his girlfriend. I think if he were to do that I would scream. And if I scream it might change his mind about wanting me for a girlfriend. I know I am nervous with like a million questions I don't dare voice. Like will he kiss me before his mother gets here, or will he be too shy? I want him to kiss me so badly I can almost feel his lips on mine.

Speaking of feeling, I know my cheeks are blossoming with the heat of even thinking of those full lips. And I bet if he were to ever kiss me they would taste like heaven. I am almost too busy swooning over my thoughts to notice when Michael starts talking.

"I had fun Sara…Um do you think…Would it be okay if?" His voice falters and I have to wonder if it's because my eyes have fastened onto his lips like a vise. I only wonder this for a second as I realize I have answered his question with my blatant stare. Is Michael Scofield about to kiss me?

His mouth is coming closer and I feel a moment of panic before the sweetness hits my lips. Suddenly I feel all light and fuzzy and my heart is speeding like a race horse. I feel his tongue touch my bottom lip and then my lips part as if I have done this a million time when in all actuality this is my first kiss ever!

I feel the soft pressure of his tongue against mine and it travels through me, a warm trail of fire heating with every inch. Oh, God I think I'm in love!

He pulls away suddenly, our breaths a match in speed and pace as our eyes meet. His smile melts my already fluttering heart and the butterflies in my stomach scream out that it is love not just hormones.

"Michael, will you be my boyfriend?" Did I just say those words? I feel like glancing behind me to see if there is another flat chested redhead saying these magic words. I say magic because of the smile that hits his lips and lights his luminous eyes.

"Yeah, okay, Sara, I mean I'd like that." His mouth is tipping towards mine again when the blue SUV pulls into the lot. He jerks back at the last second and then his mother is at the curb and we are hopping into the car.

As we ride to my house stealing glances I know I will never forget this night, not as long as I live!

And even though it was the best night of my life I so can't wait till tomorrow to tell my friends that I am Michael Scofield's new girlfriend.

(The End)


End file.
